Bunga Matahari Di Belakang Sekolah
by Frozen Deer
Summary: [Requsted by XHLM] Minseok memang melankolis, sangat malah. Tapi bagaimana saat ia bertemu sosok anak laki-laki di bawah pohon ek di tengah ladang? LuMin/XiuHan, ChanMin/XiuYeol. GS! Minseok, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Yixing. OT11.


Gadis itu, Kim Minseok, melangkah terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Senyum gadis itu mengembang melihat sang ibu dan adik perempuan semata wayangnya yang sedang duduk di sebelah meja makan, sedang melahap roti isi selai cokelat kacang kesukaannya.

"Ma, kakak turun!" seru sang adik. Minseok berlari kecil lalu mengecup pelan pipi adiknya, Kim Jongdae. Kemudian Minseok masih berlari kecil lagi menghampiri ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur membuatkan dua gelas susu putih hangat.

"Pagi, mama." Tegur Minseok seraya mengecup pelan pipi ibunya.

Tangan Minseok menyambar segelas susu putih yang tertahan di tangan ibunya. Perlahan Minseok berjalan dan menyambar lagi selembar roti gandum yang telah diolesi selai cokelat kacang. Mulut Minseok menggantikan tugas tangannya memegang roti, sementara tangannya yang bebas memasang tas punggung biru di punggung kecilnya.

"Aku berangkat!" Kata Minseok sambil terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar.

"Minseok, habiskan dulu rotinya, ini masih pagi!"

"Oke, ma …" teriak Minseok begitu sampai di ambang pintu.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup. Ibu Minseok melipat tangan di depan dada, "Tsk, Dae, bahkan tokek tahu kelakuan kakakmu tidak berubah. Masih kekanakkan." Komentar beliau mengingat rutinitas anak sulungnya.

.

.

Sudah kegiatan rutin Minseok untuk bangun pagi dan sampai sekolah pada tepat pukul 6. Ia mempunyai kesenangan aneh, yaitu berlari dan menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang segar. Walaupun resikonya ia akan mati kebosanan menunggu teman-temannya datang di sekolah hampir satu jam setelahnya.

Biasanya Minseok akan berbelok sedikit, mengunjungi lokernya yang sudah pasti isinya sesuai ekspektasinya saat dibuka.

Cokelat, cek.

Surat cinta, cek.

Buku dan alat tulis, cek.

Parfum, cek.

Dan yang paling ia sukai. Bunga matahari kuning yang diselipkan di balik benda-benda tadi. Minseok langsung merogoh saku samping tasnya dan meraih botol plastik berisi air mineral yang tadi dibelinya di supermarket dekat rumah. Semua sudah Minseok siapkan untuk bunga matahari cantik pemberian penggemar rahasianya.

Sebagai siswi perempuan yang tidak jelek dan cukup populer, Minseok tentu punya penggemar. Yang paling menggilai Minseok namanya Park Chanyeol. Merupakan kapten tim basket sekolah yang sudah sangat lama mengejar Minseok dari SMP. Dan dia lah yang paling sering memenuhi loker Minseok dengan pemberiannya. Tapi Minseok memilih cuek dan bersikap biasa. Barang pemberian dari Chanyeol sering diberikan kepada kedua sahabatnya. Seperti saat jam istirahat, ia akan bertemu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, kedua sahabatnya di kantin.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk kalian." Baekhyun menatap horror dua batang cokelat dan sekotak muffin tinggi yang diyakininya berisi dua buah muffin.

"Wow," gumam Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun mengambil salah satu batang cokelat dan melihatnya dengan tatapan menimang. Hanya berselang beberapa detik ia meletakkannya dan menyerahkannya pada Minseok kembali. "_S_ampai kapan kau berhenti memberikan hakmu kepada kita seperti ini?"

Minseok menatap makanan-makanan itu. "Sampai dia berhenti menaruh barang diam-diam di lokerku." Ujarnya enteng. Baekhyun menghela napas malas dan menyikut Kyungsoo disebelahnya meminta untuk dibela, tetapi Kyungsoo menolak dengan mengacuhkannya. Baekhyun berdecak sebal.

"Oh, Minseokkie sayang … Kau tahu rasanya takut gemuk?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tepat sekali!" seru Minseok sambil menggebrak meja dan telunjuk mengacung di depan hidung Baekhyun. "Aku juga tidak mau gendut, Baek." Kemudian terdengar kekehan pelan dari Kyungsoo.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak bertanya tentang makanan dari penggemar berat Minseok lagi. "Huh, … oke, oke … Aku sedang tidak ada selera buat berdebat. Sekarang, Jongdae, bagaimana kabarnya?"

Minseok terkekeh pelan bersama Kyungsoo, "Pengalihan," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae oke. Dia kelas 3 SD dan merindukanmu, katanya dia ingin melihat kalian berdua berduet di rumahku." Balas Minseok.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Minseok akan cepat-cepat keluar kelas dan segera menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang tak terjamah oleh siswa lain. Disana terdapat ladang bunga matahari tersembunyi dan dapat dijangkau dengan berjalan kaki agak jauh dari sekolah. Walau meragukan, tapi Minseok berhasil mencari tahu kalau ladang bunga itu masih lahan milik sekolah.

Selama ini Minseok tidak pernah melihat orang lain selain dirinya sendiri di ladang itu. Ia pikir, mungkin bunga-bunga matahari itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa dirawat. Jadi, ia merasa tempat ini adalah tempatnya untuk bebas mengekspresikan diri tanpa perlu dikritik oleh Baekhyun yang berisik. Caranya dengan menari. Ya, Minseok sangat suka menari.

Tapi hari ini ada yang aneh. Mata Minseok menyipit menjadi segaris demi memastikan pandangannya pada pohon ek yang berada di bukit kecil di tengah ladang. Tampak ada seseorang yang sedang tiduran di bawah pohon ek.

Dengan penasaran Minseok melangkah mendekati pohon ek dan memandangi sosok tak dikenal tersebut. Dari pakaiannya, Minseok tahu kalau ia salah satu dari murid sekolah yang sama dengannya. Minseok tetap menjaga jarak. Sekitar satu meter jauhnya Minseok berdiri dari ujung sepatu laki-laki rasanya Minseok ingin merendahkan tubuhnya dan menelusuri pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu.

Seketika angin berhembus kencang menerpa punggung kecil Minseok dan pohon ek. Juga laki-laki tak dikenal yang sedang tidur itu mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman, menampakkan tanda-tanda akan bangun tidur. Dan akhirnya ia terbangun. Sekejap matanya melebar mendapati sosok Minseok sedang menatapnya intens, namun kemudia ia memasang wajah datar dan berjalan melalui Minseok seolah-olah Minseok itu benda tembus pandang.

.

Esoknya, di kantin, seperti biasa Minseok pasti akan berkumpul dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kali ini Minseok menyerahkan sebotol minuman bervitamin dengan sticky note di badan botol.

Baekhyun yang tertarik langsung mencabut sticky note berwarna kuning tersebut setelah sebelumnya ia sempat melirik wajah kusut Minseok.

"Dear, Minseok-ah. Ini Chanyeol. Kali ini aku memberi minuman vitamin karena kudengar di kantin kemarin kau tidak ingin gemuk. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memberimu vitamin." Kemudian Baekhyun berhenti dan berdehem pelan, "Sampai kapan kau mau memberi teman-temanmu pemberianku?" tambahnya.

"YA! Yang bagian itu kau tambah-tambahkan sesukamu sendiri! Di note Chanyeol tidak ada!" seru Minseok dengan nada kesal.

Kyungsoo yang tertarik menarik note dari tangan Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya membaca deretan tulisan tangan milik Chanyeol di sana. Kemudian kekehan kecil keluar dari celah bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

Masih terpikirkan kejadian kemarin sore di ladang bunga matahari. Kejadian dimana ia bertemu laki-laki yang menganggapnya sebagai _hollow girl_. Minseok masih sangat penasaran dengan laki-laki itu.

Beruntungnya, kebetulan atau apa, sosok laki-laki yang ada di pikiran Minseok tiba-tiba melintas lima meja setelah meja Minseok dan kawan-kawannya.

"Eh, … kalian tahu dia siapa?" tanya Minseok semangat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok misterius itu.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Minseok. "Oh, itu Luhan, teman sekelasku. Orang yang pendiam, pribadinya tertutup, tapi berotak jenius bahkan Guru Nam selalu memamerkan IQ Luhan yang kabarnya tertinggi di sekolah ini." Terang Kyungsoo.

Minseok dan Baekhyun manggut-manggut. "Eh, ada angin apa kau menanyai orang seperti itu? Biasanya kau tidak mengurusi orang-orang setipe dengan Luha–loha–lahan—eh, siapa tadi?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Minseok.

"Luhan." koreksi Kyungsoo.

Minseok menggeleng. "Entahlah. Dia misterius sekali ya …" gumam Minseok.

.

"Hei, Minseok. Kau tidak dengar Guru Shin memerintahmu untuk mengambil net?" Yixing menepuk bahu Minseok pelan menyadarkan Minseok yang melamun di ujung lapangan.

Minseok yang masih belum sadar segera mengumpulkan nyawanya kemudian pamit kepada Yixing untuk menuju lapangan olahraga dalam untuk mengambil net yang disimpan di sana. Karena sekolah Minseok bukanlah sekolah kalangan menengah-kebawah, maka tidak heran kalau ada lapangan dalam dan luarnya.

Sayup-sayup Minseok bisa dengar adanya aktifitas di dalam lapangan dalam. Bunyi decit sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai dan bunyi bola basket yang memantul memasuki gendang telinganya. Minseok sudah siap jantungan kalau ternyata itu Park Chanyeol.

Perlahan Minseok membuka knop pintu. Matanya langsung tertuju pada bola basket yang berputar di atas ring, beberapa detik kemudian saat Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya bola itu masuk ke dalam ring.

"Itu …" mata Minseok menyipit, "Luhan?!" mata Minseok membola. Barulah Minseok terkejut akan sosok Luhan yang sedang mendribble bola dengan eloknya. Mulut Minseok terbuka lebar, bahkan ia rasa Luhan lebih jago dari Chanyeol.

Saat Luhan me-shoot bola dan hebatnya masuk ring dengan mudahnya, Luhan berbalik, menemukan tubuh Minseok yang diam terpaku akan permainan Luhan. Sejenak bola mata Luhan melebar, namun dengan berhembusnya nafas Minseok yang entah keberapa, tatapan Luhan kembali datar persis seperti kemarin saat di ladang bunga matahari.

"Uh, eh—" Minseok tergagap menyadari Luhan menatapnya datar. "Ugh, maaf aku tidak mengetuk pintu dulu. A-anu aku ingin mengambil net, jadi …" Minseok tergagap. Kepalanya yang dari tadi ditundukkan saat berbicara dengan Luhan akhirnya ditengadahkan.

"Lho—?"

Luhan tidak ada lagi di tempatnya berdiri semula. Kepala Minseok berputar mencari keberadaan manusia satu itu. Dan Minseok mendengus kesal melihat Luhan dengan santai membuka knop pintu dan keluar dari areal lapangan dalam.

.

.

Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah Minseok akan pergi ke ladang matahari sendirian. Dan rupanya hari ini sama seperti hari kemarin, Minseok lagi-lagi menemukan Luhan sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Perlahan Minseok menghampiri Luhan.

Minseok berdeham pelan berusaha membuat Luhan melihat Minseok. Tapi Luhan justru terlihat sedang asyik dengan buku di pangkuannya dan earset yang menutupi indera pendengar Luhan. Minseok mencoba berjongkok di depan Luhan.

"Halo, Luhan …" panggil Minseok sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Luhan. Berhasil! Tapi begitu Luhan mendongak, ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau Luhan tidak senang diganggu.

"Kau, … sudah lama di sini—di ladang bunga ini—maksudku, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," ucap Minseok. "Aku sudah lama mengenal ladang ini, mungkin semenjak classmeeting semester ganjil kelas 2 aku sering berkunjung ke ladang sehabis pulang sekolah." Ungkap Minseok. "Sebenarnya aku juga sudah lama tahu ada bukit di tengah ladang, tapi baru kemarin aku mengunjunginya karena tidak sengaja melihat siluet seseorang di bawah pohon ini. Jadilah, aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya di bawah pohon ek ini."

Minseok melirik Luhan sedikit, ia sedang memasukkan buku ke dalam tas. Minseok menghela nafas pendek. Nampaknya Luhan akan pergi tanpa menghiraukannya lagi.

"Aku menemukan ladang beserta bukit dan pohon ek ini sekitar pertengahan kelas 1. Mungkin selama ini kita tidak bertemu karena kau hanya mengurusi ladang bunga, dan aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di atas pohon dan jarang sekali turun, maka dari itu aku tidak terjamah oleh matamu." Minseok mengerjap lucu. Kaget juga mendengar Luhan bisa bicara tepat di depannya. Dan Minseok menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tapi Minseok sadar bahwa kesempatan Luhan berbicara kepadanya bisa saja tidak akan menjumpainya di lain waktu. Minseok segera mendudukkan pantatnya, mencari titik nyaman. "Lalu kau melakukan apa saja di sini?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku," Luhan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Hanya mendengarkan musik, mengerjakan pr, dan membaca lirik lagu sampai senja maka dari itu selalu tersedia senter dalam tasku." Terdengar membosankan, tapi bagi yang menyukai kegiatan itu mungkin bukan masalah.

"Kalau aku suka menari di ladang bunga. Sepertinya melankolis sekali, tapi aku suka." Ucap Minseok riang.

"Eoh, lalu mengapa tidak menari?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak ada musik. Aku lupa bawa ipod." Jawab Minseok.

Kemudian Luhan merogoh saku celananya, dikeluarkan sebuah ipod putih dari sana. "Bisa pakai milikku." Minseok menatap Luhan. "Kau yakin?" Luhan mengangguk, Minseok memasang satu earset di telinga kanannya, "Bagaimana dengan duet? Kau dan aku." Tawar Minseok.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Minseok lama sebelum memutuskan, "Baiklah, sepertinya adil untuk kita. Kau masih bisa menari, aku masih bisa mendengarkan musik." Luhan memasang satu earset di telinga kanannya.

_Playing ; John Legend__—__All of Me_

Minseok menarik Luhan menuju tengah ladang bunga matahari. "All of Me? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang menyukai lagu John Legend. Mungkin, _slow dance_ lebih tepat untuk mengiringi lagu ini."

Perlahan Luhan memeluk pinggang Minseok. Dansa waltz perdana Minseok dengan seorang laki-laki baru saja dilakukannya di ladang bunga matahari di kala matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat.

.

.

Hari ini Minseok tidak berniat menemui Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di kantin alasannya karena Minseok malas melewati gerombolan nakal Kai, Sehun, Tao yang dengan santainya bergerombol di ambang pintu kelas dan menghalangi akses keluar masuk kelas. Beruntung Minseok sudah mengambil makanan dan minuman yang diberikan Chanyeol di lokernya pagi tadi—kali ini _creamy fetuccine_ dan _vitamin water_ rasa stroberi.

Di dalam kelas hanya ada Yixing dan gerombolan gadis _you-can't-sit-with-us_ yang menggerombol di sisi kiri kelas. Tentu saja Minseok memilih Yixing untuk menemaninya makan bekal. Beruntung Yixing membawa bekal katsu jadi tidak perlu ngiler menatap bekal makan siang Minseok.

"Enak ya, punya penggemar berat." Sindir Yixing jahil sambil mengoleskan saus di atas _beef_ katsu.

"Semua ada manfaat dan kekurangannya, Xing. Terus, Joonmyeon bagaimana? Kenapa kalian berpacaran secara diam-diam?" tanya Minseok blak-blakan. Yixing bersemu malu.

"Sst … jangan keras-keras bicaranya!" desis Yixing sambil mencubiti paha Minseok. Minseok terkikik geli.

"Aww—,iya-iya Yixing sayang … sakit tau!"

Minseok hendak melahap pasta di pangkuannya, tetapi matanya menangkap sosok tinggi tegap berdiri di belakang Yixing. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya. Matanya—dan rahangnya—rasanya mau copot.

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Hai Minseok!" Yixing menoleh kemudian mendongak menatap sosok tinggi tegap yang bahkan mampu menutupi cahaya lampu di tengah kelas. "Halo …" sapa orang itu sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya membuat semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Yixing.

Oke, rumor bukan sekedar rumor. Kalau Park Chanyeol kapten tim basket sekolah adalah penggemar berat Kim Minseok yang manis. Dan bahkan kini ia telah berdiri di belakang Yixing dan Minseok yang cengo.

"Uhm …," mata Chanyeol memicing, membaca _nametag_ Yixing, "Zhang Yixing, … bisakah kau .., menepi sebentar? Ada hal penting yang perlu kubicarakan dengan Minseok,—berdua."

Yixing merasa tenggorokkannya kering. Minseok terbatuk. _B-berdua_. "Kau baik?" tanya Chanyeol perhatian terhadap Minseok. Membuat sang gadis mengernyit jijik.

Chanyeol duduk di tempat yang seharusnya dipakai Yixing tadi. Matanya menatap kotak bekal yang ada di atas paha Minseok. Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya kau mau makan juga pemberianku …" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kotak bekal Minseok. Minseok hanya mengernyit malas.

"Kalau tidak karena terpaksa tidak akan kumakan, bodoh!" gumam Minseok pelan, membatin supaya tidak ada yang dengar.

Chanyeol masih tetap tersenyum, menyembunyikan gigi-gigi putihnya di balik katupan kedua bibirnya. "Kau … cantik sekali." aku Chanyeol, "setiap hari." tambahnya.

Minseok tersenyum cenderung dipaksakan. "Terima kasih." Balas Minseok singkat. Sesebal-sebalnya Minseok melihat muka Chanyeol 'Si Penguntit Yang Rusuh Dan Tidak Mau Berhenti', sopan santun tetap dijunjungnya sebagaimana yang ibunya ajarkan.

Minseok menutup kotak bekalnya kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba sensasi hangat menyelimuti tangannya, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Minseok. Menyalurkan kehangatan. Dan tangan Minseok yang mungil tenggelam di dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang besar. Berpasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut membulatkan matanya, termasuk Minseok.

"Aku sudah lama mengagumimu Minseok, sudah dari kelas 1 SMP aku mengagumimu. Kau cantik dan menawan. Tapi juga menantang dengan selalu mengacuhkanku. Aku tahu kau tidak suka karena lokermu selalu kupenuhi selama bertahun-tahun. Dan kau selalu membaginya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di kantin,"

Chanyeol menjeda sebentar. Ia menatap dalam manik cokelat Minseok. Minseok meneguk liurnya turun membasahi kerongkonannya yang kering. _Oh tidak, apa dia akan menyatakan cinta?_ Batin Minseok gugup.

"Kim Minseok, …" Chanyeol menatap Minseok lembut,

"Maukah kau …,"

_Oh tidak!_

"Jadi kekasihku?"

akhirnya, apa yang dipikirkan Minseok terjadi. Park Chanyeol yang selama ini hanya berani memenuhi lokernya dengan makanan akhirnya berani menembaknya, tepat di atas tempat duduknya.

"Aku …,—"

BRAKK!

"Hei, Minseok, terima dia!"

"_terima … terima … terima_!"

Haruskah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Minseok menemui Luhan seperti biasa.

Luhan sudah duduk di bawah pohon ek sambil memainkan sebuah ranting pohon di atas rumput yang entah bagaimana warnanya kuning menjurus jingga. Minseok segera duduk di sebelah Luhan tanpa ragu.

"Hai, …" sapa Minseok. Luhan menjawab, "Hai."

"Jadi, … kau sudah resmi dengan Kapten Basket sekolah?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Minseok tersedak.

Kenapa menyebarnya cepat sekali? Yang tahu insiden dengan Chanyeol tadi siang hanya beberapa siswa yang ada di dalam kelas, dan—sial—beberapa siswa yang entah bagaimana bisa mendobrak pintu kelas, menyerobot masuk, dan menyuruh Minseok dengan seenak jidat menerima pernyataan cinta Chanyeol.

Oh, sial, pasti sudah menyebar sampai ke kelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan berlari ke kelas Kyungsoo dan merambatkan jerami yang sudah terbakar api. Menciptakan bincangan panas terbaru di sekolah yang akan membuatnya dibicarakan dimana-mana.

Ya, sudah menyebar.

"Ah, … entahlah." Lirih Minseok.

Dahi Luhan berkerut menandakan kebingungan dalam isi kepalanya. Tapi Luhan tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jelas kepada Minseok. Kemudian mimik mukanya kembali datar seperti semula.

"Ah, aku frustasi!" desah Minseok. Kepalanya dijatuhkan di antara kedua lutunya. "Rasanya ingin menari." Gumam Minseok pelan teredam oleh seragam roknya. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya pada Minseok. "Kenapa tidak?" tanya Luhan. Minseok tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya dan mengatakan kalau lagi-lagi ia lupa bawa musiknya. Luhan mengeluarkan ipod putih dari saku celanya. Jari lincahnya mengatur lagu-lagu yang akan diputarkannya masuk ke dalam playlist. Kemudian ibu jarinya perlahan menekan tombol _play_. Lagu mengalun bebas tanpa privasi, Luhan tidak menghubungkannya dengan earset. Minseok mendongak perlahan. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Minseok berdansa di tengah ladang bunga.

_Playing; The Script__—__Breakeven_

"Kau galau ya …" gumam Minseok teredam pundak Luhan. Luhan menaikkan alisnya, "Maaf?" Minseok tergagap dan memeluk pundak Luhan lebih erat. Luhan memutar tubuh Minseok, merengkuh pinggangnya, kemudian merendahkan tubuh mereka hingga rambut Minseok yang tergerai panjang hampir menyentuh tanah. "Katakan," perintah Luhan menatap mata Minseok dalam. Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah, ti … tidak," Minseok makin ciut dengan tatapan manik rusa Luhan yang menuntut. Wajah Luhan terlihat dekat sekali dan hidung mereka hampir bergesekkan. Tatapan Luhan makin menajam. Minseok mendengus—menyerah. "Kau … galau ya?" lirih Minseok. Luhan tersenyum puas namun hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Kemudian Luhan menarik tubuh Minseok menjadi posisi dansa semula.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Luhan. Tempo dansa Luhan masih saja lambat seperti biasa walau musik yang diperdengarkan sudah masuk tempo cepat.

"Lagu ini lagu patah hati." Kata Minseok. Luhan menaikkan alisnya, "Terus kenapa? Menurutku lagunya enak."

Minseok mendengus, "Ah … tidak. Lupakan!"

Luhan melepas diri dari Minseok, sontak Minseok juga berhenti memandangi Luhan yang sedang mengutak-atik ipodnya. "Kau mau lagu apa?" tanya Luhan. Minseok agak bingung. Luhan jadi banyak bicara setelah beberapa hari ini, tapi ekspresinya masih saja datar sedatar tembok. Walau ekspresi mukanya _ngeselin_ tapi Minseok pikir Luhan lebih menyenangkan jika seperti ini.

"_kok bengong_?" ekspresi wajah Luhan masih _rese_, "mau _setel_ lagu apa?" ulang Luhan akan pertanyaannya. Lama-lama Luhan kesal juga berbicara dengan orang yang keram bibir, sama saja bicara dengan batu kali _itu_.

Luhan mendengus sebal—walau mukanya masih tampang datar—dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi dari hadapan Minseok yang menurutnya sedang keram bibir. Tiba-tiba Minseok mencekal tangan Luhan dan bertanya dengan polosnya, "m-mau kemana? _kok_ kita _udahan_?" manusia manapun kalau didapati orang macam Minseok juga pasti rasanya ingin menginjaknya, termasuk Luhan.

Ekspresi datarnya masih bertahan, Luhan bersedekap tangan, "Aku kan tadi sudah tanya, kau mau _setel_ lagu apa, berkali-kali aku tanyanya. Tapi kau malah bengong. Aku kira kau keram bibir." Ucap Luhan. Mukanya masih datar. Walau menurut Minseok kata-katanya lumayan kejam, tapi kenyataannya seperti itu, dan Minseok tidak bisa mengindahkannya.

"Bisa kita menari aja?" tanya Minseok pelan, tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Lagunya tempo cepat aja, …" Luhan menaikkan alisnya. Jemari Luhan kembali bermain di atas ipod putihnya.

_Playing; Zedd__—__Find You_

Minseok tersenyum sumringah.

"Nah, ini aja!" Luhan geleng-geleng kepala. Secepat lari cheetah Minseok memeluk pundak Luhan kemudian berputar-putar. Luhan agak bingung kenapa Minseok bisa tiba-tiba seagresif ini. Tapi kemudian Luhan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Minseok—memeluknya.

Melangkah depan, belakang, kanan, kiri, depan, belakang—dan begitu seterusnya.

Begitu memasuki reff yang temponya tempo disko Minseok melepas pelukannya kemudian memegang tangan Luhan untuk support lompat-lompat di tempat. Kemudian berputar. Luhan hanya diam saja. Tapi Minseok tidak merasa terganggu, malah terlihat menikmati. Walau rasanya seperti menari dengan manekin.

.

.

"Luhan,"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau orangnya pendiam sih? Terus kenapa kau orangnya suka mengisolasi diri sendiri? Terus kau kenapa tidak berteman dengan orang lain sih? Terus kau kenapa hanya berbicara dengan aku sih? Ter—"

Minseok terdiam. Karena dihadiahi muka datar Luhan dan tatapannya yang tajam. Minseok manyun.

"Jawab pliss …" pinta Minseok. Tatapan Luhan melunak. "Kenapa kau orangnya cerewet?" tajam. Dengan nada bicara yang dalam menusuk itu Minseok harus menahan hasrat berkaca-kaca di depan Luhan.

"Ini sudah hampir malam. Gadis sepertimu tidak baik berkeliaran di malam hari. Kecuali kau termasuk hewan nokturnal." Luhan beranjak berdiri kemudian mengeluarkan senter dari dalam tasnya.

Minseok tersenyum. "tapi besok kesini lagi." Mereka berjalan beriringan menembus ladang bunga matahari yang luas dan bisa menenggelamkan bagian pinggul hingga ke bawah.

Luhan memutar kepalanya, "itu sudah pasti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung**__**—**_

Holaaahh …. Setelah berkutat berbulan-bulan dengan layar dan papan ketik akhirnya selesai bagian pertama fiksi penggemar rekues dari salah satu user ffn, **xhlm**-bby. Maafkan daku karena ini sumfah telat sekali TT padahal rencananya mau dipost waktu bulan puasa tapi malah jadinya sekarang … heung, semoga fiksi ini disukai oleh sayangkuhh **xhlm**-bby -3-

P.S. mermaid tears 5 masih dalam proses pengerjaan bersamaan dengan bagian 2 fiksi ini^^


End file.
